The present invention relates generally to optical switches and switching methods, and more particularly, to X-junction waveguide optical switches, switch networks and optical switching method that permit optical high data rate switching at a wavelength or packet level using optical tone addressing.
Conventional all-optical nonlinear material approaches to implementing optical switches include (1) Fabry-Perot waveguide switches and retro-reflectors, (2) coaxially illuminated directional coupler waveguide switches, and (3) microring resonators. Other similar electronically actuated switches are known by the inventors to exist.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide for X-junction waveguide optical switches, switch networks and optical switching method that improve upon capabilities of conventional optical switching devices.